


First Time

by jillvalentine



Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jack shagged Ianto senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Implied voyeurism near the beginning. 
> 
> As per usual, this hasn't been beta'd, all errors are mine. 
> 
> I don't own the characters, sadly, cause if I did, Ianto wouldn't have died.

Ianto often fantasizes about Jack. 

Thinks of all the things he'd let him to do to him. Gets himself off at the thought of it. 

And who could blame him? Jack, by anyone's standards, was incredibly attractive. Him, with his strong jawline, the toned boldness of his arms, and those ancient blue eyes of his. 

He has moments, where he thinks Jack has the same idea. When he'll hand him his coffee in the morning, and his fingers linger against his for a few seconds too long. 

Sure, Jack leers at him, and the odd time, he'll throw a compliment his way, but that's just Jack. He does it to everyone.

Ianto knows that any sort of relationship is impossible. Too many complications. 

The fact that Jack is his boss, for one, and two, the bloody events of last month, when Ianto's cyber girlfriend tried to upgrade the hub, and nearly had them all killed. 

He would've died happily, he thinks. 

The memory is foggy in his mind, but he remembers Jack holding him tightly. Kissing him. 

He smiles weakly as he finishes wiping the crumbs off the table in the conference room. He had wanted so much more. 

Jack knows. He's seen the CCTV footage. 

He's watched Ianto in the dark of the archives, when he thinks no one is watching. 

Jack has heard the way Ianto calls his name. 

And finally, he makes his intentions clear. 

...

Tosh is on her way out of the hub that night, everyone else but Ianto has gone home. He walks by her, carrying the last of the day's coffee mugs into the kitchen to be washed. 

"Night, Tosh," he says, stopping to give her a one armed hug. 

"You too," she responds, smiling. 

The alarm sounds as she steps outside, and the cogwheel door starts to close. 

Ianto has just run the hot water into the sink, and deposited the mugs into the sudsy mess when the computer pings. The message icon at the bottom of the screen flashes.

"My office. Now. -Jack"

He feels a sudden rush of fear, and his legs seem to be on autopilot as he makes his way towards the small room. 

He suspects it's about Lisa. Jack's concluded that the threat posed was too great, and Ianto can't be trusted. 

He expects to see a handful of Retcon tablets on the desk when he walks in, although much to his surprise, there's none to be seen. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" His voice is shaky. 

Jack slowly rises from where he's sitting, and makes his way around the desk, stopping only when he stands mere inches away from the other man. 

Ianto closes his eyes, and mentally prepares himself for whatever would happen next. 

His eyes open when he feels Jack's hand, warm and calloused, cupping his cheek. Thumb brushing against the corner of his lip. 

Jack is smiling at him, and Ianto can't help but stare. 

Ianto's mouth falls the slightest bit open, and his breathing quickens. His body feels heavy, and he feels dizzy, drunk off Jack's pheromones. 

Jack presses his lips to Ianto's, while his other arm pulls him closer. 

Ianto lets his arms dangle lifelessly at his sides - they feel as if they're weighted to the floor. 

Their mouths are moving in two separate rhythms, but somehow, it's working. 

Jack ruts against him, and Ianto, throws his head back, gasping for air. He grabs for Jack's hips to support himself. 

There's a smirk on the older man's face, but it's not there for long. He seizes the opportunity, and lunges for Ianto's neck. Licks, bites, sucks. 

The hand on his face falls, tracing down his body, finally reaching the apex of Ianto's trousers, pawing at the bulge. 

The heat of his breath ripples across Ianto's skin and he moans Jack's name. 

"Do you. Want. To carry on. Somewhere. More comfortable?" Jack asks between licks. 

Ianto feels robbed of any coherent speech, and the best he can do is nod his head wildly. 

Jack takes him by the hand towards his bed, disappearing down the manhole. 

Ianto is grateful the ladder is short. 

And when he stumbles to the ground, Jack is dressed only in his pants and t-shirt. The rest of his clothes lie pooled at his ankles. 

"Too many clothes," he grumbles, making his way over to Ianto, deftly unbuttoning the jacket of his suit. 

Jack stands there, undressing him quickly, and before he can say anything, he finds himself lying on the small bed, entirely uncovered.

Above him, Jack is slipping out of what little clothing he has left. 

As his pants come off, Ianto's eyes widen. 

Ianto recalls the drunken conversations with the team about whether or not Jack was really as impressive as he claims. 

He has proof it's true. 

His legs are still hanging over the edge of the bed, and Jack nudges them a bit further apart. 

Ianto whines, pleads for Jack to do something - anything. 

Jack kisses the inside of his thigh, his nose grazing the short dark curls as he makes his way closer to Ianto's aching member. 

He licks his way up the shaft, Ianto knotting his hands in his hair as Jack takes him down his throat. 

He writhes in ecstasy when Jack runs his tongue over the slit, groaning again, and bucking his hips upwards. 

Jack quietly pulls his mouth off, creeping up Ianto's body to find his mouth again. 

The kiss is messy, and there are teeth grating, until Jack slips his tongue past the other man's lips. 

Ianto sucks on his tongue; it's soft, and Jack tastes inhumanly sweet. 

Jack's cock rubs against Ianto's, and he growls lowly, adjusts himself, and bites down on Ianto's shoulder. 

"Need.. More, Jack, please.."

Jack manages to pull himself away, and there's a small clicking noise, a bottle cap opening, and then the sound it as it's put down onto the table. 

Ianto hisses as Jack presses a digit against his opening, hips lurch up, and he grabs fistfuls of sheet before Jack tells him to relax. 

He curls and twists his finger a few times, eliciting a breathy sigh, before he adds another. 

Ianto's breathing quickens, as Jack scissors his fingers, kisses his thighs, his stomach. He tries to force Jack's hand deeper, fucks himself against his fingers. 

When Jack removes them, Ianto whines at the loss. 

The Immortal is fast in preparing himself, prodding Ianto's entrance, taking hold of his hips. 

Ianto groans as he pushes in - Jack feels even bigger than he looks - thrusts upwards to meet him, and Jack's cock is buried deep inside. 

Jack brings himself down, his tanned skin contrasting with the paleness of the Welshman, and he starts to rock his hips into him. 

Slow at first, lets Ianto get used to the motions. 

But Ianto still wants more, and Jack is willing to oblige. He pounds into him, biting at his collarbone. 

The sound of skin slapping skin is near drowned out by Ianto's moans - incoherent slurs of Welsh and English. 

"Come for me, Ianto," Jack whispers. 

And that's all it takes. Ianto's eyes roll back in his head, and his mouth hangs open while he spurts all over Jack's torso. 

Jack sinks his teeth into Ianto's skin again, coming to his climax after a particularly deep stroke. 

He pulls himself out, and drops down beside Ianto, who thinks he's gained back the ability to speak. 

"That was.."

Jack turns to look at him, waiting for him to finish to his thought. 

"You've no idea how long I've wanted that." He feels his face get hot. 

The man beside him chuckles. "It was good then, yeah?" 

Ianto nods. 

"Ready for round two?" Jack sounds like a child on Christmas. 

"Careful, sir. I think that's harassment." Ianto says, smiling, and Jack pulls him in close for a kiss.


End file.
